Strangers at first but, best friends forever
by Leo and Raph's fangirl
Summary: Notebooks129 and I have been working on some story's together please see what we got so far please thanks!


Hi me and notebook129 been working on this we are still working on it but read what we got so far thanks

* * *

Kitsune sighed as she walked home from another hard day's work at Cafe Loraine. Life was just so...uneventful right now. She wished so badly that something would happen in her boring life.

As she mulled over the lack of excitement in her life, she accidentally bumped into someone, sending them both to the ground. She gasped. "Oh, I am so sorry! Are you alright?!"

The stranger, a girl about her age, fifteen, sat up and smiled. "Don't worry 'bout it. I crash all da time." She said in a thick Brooklyn accent. The two girls stood up, and she extended her hand. "Da name's Rachel. Rachel Kasai. You?"

Kitsune shook her hand. "I'm Kitsune Kori. Are you new around here?"

Rachel nodded. "Just moved over from downtown Brooklyn to dat new apartment up in Manhattan. You?"

"I've been here for my whole life. You said upper Manhattan? What street number?"

"134 Kame Street."

"No way! I'm 129 Kame Street!"

Rachel grinned and took a skateboard off her back. "You wanna race?"

Kitsune grabbed her own skateboard from her backpack. "Bring it, Raych."

Rachel was ahead with kitsune behind her "Ya coming?" Rachel asked

"Right behind you" kitsune said back Rachel tripped over the man hole and fell

Kitsune ran to Rachel "hey you ok?" Rachel got up and didn't know her knee was bleeding "fine but I tripped over something"

"Your knee!" Kitsune said worried Rachel looked at 'er knee "not a big deal" she said

"You sure?" Kitsune asked "Ya well I got ta go home bye" Rachel said and rode 'er bike home

Kitsune did the same thing Rachel went to take a shower and then grab 'er note book to write a story

Kitsune came out the bathroom and went on her computer on fan fiction

Kitsune started typing "Violet and yellow compliment each other". "Hmm...okay, so Donnie's met Donatello and Raph's met Raphael. All that's left is Leo and Mikey." She smiled. "Wait til Mikey finds out the only videogames are like Pac-Man and Galaga! He'll go nuts!"

Suddenly, she noticed a new review.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: Hi. I'd just like to say that I really enjoy this story. I liked the other two as well, but I'm a big fan of Donnie and April. Could you PM me as to how you're going to get them together?

She smiled. "I love it when reviewers ask for spoilers."

notebook129: So, you want a spoiler? She got a response almost immediately.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: yes!

notebook129: Well, I was going to have april fighting against 87 shredder, and he throws her to the ground and prepares to stab her, but Donnie jumps in the way and takes the hit for her.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: WHAT?! Why would you make Donnie die?!

notebook129: I'm not gonna make him die! Donatello's gonna take him to his lab and patch him up, and he'll be on bedrest for awhile. 12April decides to keep watch over him, and as soon as he wakes up, she kisses him.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: ...really?

notebook129: Yep. You like?

Purple_ninja_bandanna: totally!

Meanwhile...

Rachel was done with her 7th story and she got her laptop and when on fan fiction and got on her account

"Ok so four girls in a portal going to the turtle world..." She stopped and got a message

Notebook129: hey I got this person talking to me

Iloveraphael: really? who?

Notebook129: not sure the name is purple_ninja_bandanna

Iloveraphael: hmm let meh see...if ya but it together it would be purple Bandanna ninja it almost sound like Donnie

Notebook129: you think?

Iloveraphael: ya Donnie is smart but really I think it's 'im

Notebook129: should I ask him?

Iloveraphael: no! Don't! what ya guys chatting 'bout?

Notebook129: about how Donnie saved April from a stab then 12april kiss him

Iloveraphael: omg but Donnie loves April!

Notebook129: omg that's why he said he totally like it!

Back with Kitsune...

Kitsune went back to her PM with Purple_ninja_bandanna

notebook129: So, which series do you like most?

Purple_ninja_bandanna: I'm a big fan of the 2012 series.

notebook129: Me too! Did you watch the Booyakashowdown?

Purple_ninja_bandanna: Yeah...a lot closer than I wanted to.

Kitsune caught her breath. Could it be?

notebook129: You said you liked my books, right?

Purple_ninja_bandanna: Yeah! I don't know if Mikey actually would fall for a girl that quickly...never mind. He's Mikey. Of course he would.

notebook129: But you know what gets on my nerves the most, fanfiction, series, or otherwise?

Purple_ninja_bandanna: What?

notebook129: April.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: What?! What's wrong with April?! She's fine! She's perfect!

notebook129: And she's totally oblivious. Poor Donnie, he must feel really down that she hasn't noticed him yet.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: Yeah...

notebook129: So, when do you think he'll do it?

Purple_ninja_bandanna: Do what?

notebook129: Y'know. confess.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: How is he supposed to do that?! If he says anything, she'll laugh! If he gives her a present, she wont make the connection! If he gives her a surprise kiss, she'll smack him!

notebook129: I don't think so, Donatello.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: Donatello?!

notebook129: You can't fool me. Raych and I figured it out in a heartbeat.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: ...

notebook129: OMG YOU'RE REAL!

Rachael...

Rachel got on kitsune profile and read what that mystery purple ninja was writing

"NO WAY THAT'S DONNIE!? I KNEW IT!" She said happy

Iloveraphael: dude that's Donnie I knew it! I read what ya guys wrote Donnie got ta make a move

Notebook129: Ikr

Iloveraphael: tell don that I said he should at least try

Notebook129: he's scared poor thing

Iloveraphael: what if I tell Raphael I like him and Donnie can tell April he likes her

Notebook129: great idea

Rachel was done talking so she close her laptop and grab her coat She went in the ally and up the fire escape ta the roof

She was sitting on 'er building relaxed with her sais on her belt She also had militarily boots on so she can carry her knife

She slowly walked quiet and jump building to building Until She saw a figure familiar she quietly went closer and saw a turtle with red bandanna

"Raphael..."

Raph spun around. "Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!"

"Uh well" rach stared and ran away to 'er house and raph followed Rach grabs her phone and call kitsune

"Hello?" She answered "kitsune! I saw raph and he asked how I know 'Im and I am now running back ta meh house and now he is following meh!"

Kitsune's eyes widened. "Be right there!" She set down the phone and typed to Donnie.

notebook129: gotta go. Raph's chasing my friend across the street.

Purple_ninja_bandanna: WHAT?! He is so dead!

She shut her laptop and ran out the door Rach kept running but tripped again Raph grab rach by the neck and slam her against the alley wall

"How do you know me?" He asked angry Rach grab her sais and tried to push raph

He grab them and threw them away "Dude I'm sorry but I'm a big fan and..." She stared

Raph threw her on the ground "Lier! Your part of the foot trying to still get my brothers and I" he said

Rach panic "no I hate shred head!" She said Raph grab her and put his sia at her throat

"Tell me the truth" Rach was scared and was waiting for her friend ta come Her neck was bleeding a little "I'm gonna die..." She thought

"RAPHAEL SANZIO DA URBINO HAMATO!"

Raph glanced over his shoulder to see Donnie and Kitsune glaring at him. Kitsune grabbed her short spear. "YOU LEAVE RAYCH ALONE!"

Rach was surprised "wow raph yer name is long" Donnie looked at rach

"Hey you ok?" He asked I nodded "What happen to you?" Kitsune asked worried

"Raph threw me on the ground and..." I stopped talking My throat was bleeding

"Omg rach!" Kitsune said Donnie took kit and looked at me neck Rach felt dizzy and it was hard see with her vision fuzzy

She pasted out Donnie wrap her neck "Is she going to be ok?" Kitsune asked

Donnie nodded "come with the lair with us to check her wounds" he said

Kitsune nodded and Donnie carried rach

Raph was shocked. "You're letting her IN OUR LAIR?!" Donnie nodded. "Yeah. 'Cause you hurt her, shell-for-brains."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me what color that spot is on the bandage!" Raph looked at Raych. "Red...oh, geez, I didn't mean to..."

"Well you did! Why'd you attack her?!" Donnie asked "She knew my name, so I assumed she was working for the foot."

"That's your problem! You always assume things! She knew you. FROM A KID'S TV SHOW!" Raph frowned. "That can't be true!"

Kitsune shrugged. "Well, it is."

"Prove it."

She pulled out her iPhone as they went down to the sewers, and played a song.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Heroes in a half-shell, TURTLE POWER!

Here we go, it's a lean green ninja team!

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things!

So extreme, out the sewer like laser beams!

Get rocked with the shell-shock pizza kings!

Can't stop these radical dudes!

The secret of the ooze, they're the chosen few!

Emerge from the shadows to make their move!

The good guys win and the bad guys loose!

...

Leonardo's the leader in blue!

Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through!

Donatello, he's a fellow, has a way with machines!

Raphael's got the most attitude on the team!

Michelangelo, he's one-of-a-kind!

And you know just where to find him when it's party time!

Master Splinter taught 'em every single skill they need to be

One lean mean green incredible team!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Heroes in a half-shell, TURTLE POWER!

Rach woke up on the couch "ok I love tat rap song" Kitsune ran to her "your ok! Omg Brooklyn girl you scared me"

"Ya ok kitsune yer my best friend tat save meh from tat HOTHEAD!" She said Donnie walked to rach

"How you feeling?" He asked Rach's eyes were wide "um omg are we really with da teenage mutant ninja turtles?" She asked shocked

Kitsune sat next to her "Well... Shell yea we are" she said

Rach looked at them "OMG ALL MY LIFE I BEEN WATCHING THEM ON TV AND NOW THEY ARE REAL? SHE'LL THIS IS AWSOME!" She squealed

"I know, right?" Kitsune said, equally happy.

Just then, Mikey and Leo came back. Leo looked at the girls, and blinked. "Who are they, and what are they doing here?"

Donnie sighed. "I'll explain somewhere private." He grabbed his older brother's hand and dragged him off to the lab.

Mikey smiled at the girls. "Hi! I'm-"

"Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroni Simoni Hamato." Kitsune finished.

Mikey stared. "Um...yeah."

Kitsune turned scarlet. "Sorry! I just was a bit excited about meeting my fav-...I'm shutting up now."

Rach pushed kitsune "MOVE MIKEY IS MINE" she yelled happy

Kitsune push her back "YOU MOVE!"

The fight began...

Rach growled "ya listen here girl I been watch these guys on tv all meh life yer not rune this for meh!'

Kitsune started to tackle rach to the ground "Sorry hothead but I did to" she said and hit rach

Leo and Donnie came back shocked

"You got Raphael! And the leader I got Mickey and don!" Kitsune yelled

"No way I got da fearless leader? Ya got fearless! I got the three boys!" Rach yelled

Kitsune staired angry her "deal with Leonardo I got Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello!

"Ya know what? I don't want da fearless leader he gives 'is team orders and they are stupid!" Rach said

Kitsune glared at her

Mikey got between them. "Whoa! Chillax, dudettes! I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds like you guys need a pizza break. Come on." He said, leading them towards the kitchen.

Kitsune looked at Raych and whispered quietly. "I'm getting Mikey. You're getting Raph. Donnie and Leo are for April and Karai."

"How do ya figure YOU get Mikey?!" She whispered back furiously.

"Because, I'M the one that made stories about Mikey in love. YOU made Raph. So, YOUR choice is already made."

Rach blushed very red And Everyone saw her

"Ok your blushing why?" Mikey ask rach grab kitsune wrist

She glared at her "what wrong?" She asked

"Ya know karai aren't getting Leo unless someone would tell 'er the truth"

Everyone looked at her

"What you mean truth?" Leo asked

Rachel smirked "well in booyakasha showdown the truth is shredder is not karai's father"

"What you mean not her father the. Who the shell is!?" Raph ask

"Ya know yer fathers story 'bout miwa well shredder didn't kill miwa he stolen 'er from splinter ta make 'er his our" rach said and everyone was shocked

"You mean karai's miwa!?" Raph asked mad

Rach nodded "oh and kitsune ya can have Mikey, April got don plus I got da plan ta set them two up, Leo ya like karai so ya and raph idk

Everyone looked at her in mixed shock and confusion.

"Raych!" Kitsune hissed. "Not in front of them!"

Just then, a boy walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys!" He saw the girls. "Whoa. What's with da new chicks?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "C-Casey Jones..."

"In person. Why are ya all red?"

"N-no reason..." Rachel said quietly, her blush intensifying.

Kitsune noticed and whispered in her ear. "Since Leo can't go out with his sister, and you said you don't like him, I'll make you a deal. I get Leo and Mikey, and you get Raph and Casey."

"D-deal."

W-wait why da I got ta get da Brooklyn boy and hothead? Rachel asked mad

"Because first of all you are a Brooklyn girl and second you got a big temper you are stubborn too" kitsun said back

Rach glared at her "but I got da two tat are boring I mean sure raph got his bikes and Casey and 'Im only work on dem"

"You got two cycles in your garge don't you?" She asked and everyone started to stair

"Ya and if an purple dragon touch dem ill crack dar skulls" I said and Casey looked at me

"So ya from Brooklyn.. tats cool so ya live dar?" He asked I crossed my arms and looked at kitsune "IM GONNA KILL YA GIRL" I yelled

we fought on floor

"Hey look all I said is true!" Kitsune said and I tackle her

"Of course but really ya left meh with those two plus ya get da pizza king

and of course fearless!" I yelled

She hit me in the head "you know I thought you were ok with the idea"

"No way da ya really tink I would be with those two omg wait!" I evilly smirked

Everyone looked scared

"Uh rach what's with the evil smile?" Kitsune asked

"April gets saved by Casey jones in part 2 of booyakasha showdown and I gotta say Casey got a gab in his teeth it's cute! Ok and no I don't like da Brooklyn boy" I said

Casey put a arm around me

rach took out da knife out meh boot and threw it at Casey shirt and made him go to the wall I took my sai out my belt and put it at his neck

"Listen Brooklyn boy ya got ta not get to me ill get ya if ya da dat 'gain got it?" I asked

He nodded

Kitsune sighed. "So, who gets blue boy?" She said quietly. "You yourself said you don't want him. Can I have him?"

"Enjoy 'I'm all he does is meditate and train how boring" Mikey said

"Maybe ya like 'Im kit" rach said and smirked

kit blushed

"Look Im gonna get meh cycles for da ride I take every night" rach said

"hey rach you might meet the night watcher with his armed and how he protect people" kit said and spaced out

Rach slap her "ya out of yer mind I can take care of meh self"

"You just slap her why?" Leo asked "Sorry fearless I slap yer girlfriend so what?" Rach sass then walks

Leo blushed slightly. "How can she be my girlfriend if I haven't even said one word to her?!"

"Whateva. See ya, turtles!" Raych glanced at Casey. "And company."

As she left, Leo walked over to Kit. "You alright? That looked like it hurt." Kit nodded. "I'm fine...she's just got a temper.

"Well casey and I are gonna out" raph said and casey looked at him. They both were going to follow me

Meanwhile...

Rach open the garage and got the keys she also got on the bike and rode

As she park her bike the purple dragons sneak up to rach and grab her

"No let meh go!' Rach yelled but they would not let her

"LEAVE MEH ALONE!" She yelled again but they cover her mouth

The night watcher jump in "hey you better leave that girl alone" he said Rachel gasp "the night watcher" she whisper

The night watcher punch the purple dragon that hold her. She grab her sais and fought with him

The dragons were on the ground she smirked at him "We'll night watcher thank ya for saving meh" rach said and put her sias back

"No problem ill be around to save people you should go home" he said Rach smiled "by da way I'm Rachel" she said and he shook her hand

"Nice to meet you will got to go" he said. And jump on the buildings Rach waved and smirked going to the ally to the man hole and jump in and closed it

The night watcher watch the girl go down but he grab her hand

"Oh hey night watcher" she said and stood up "Look I..." She stopped him

"Don't have ta explain ya self Raphael" she said and he was shocked "How you know it was me?" He asked

She smirked "becuase ya look like a big iron turtle" he smirked

"Look I'm sorry about almost killing you with my sia I was just surprised you know me" he said and blushed

"Ya well it's alright dude yer secret is kept with meh" she said and kiss him cheek and went in the tunnel

Raph blushed and smirked he could trust her now

"Where were ya raph?" Casey asked "Uh I saved Rachel from purple dragons" he said and blushed

"She did more den dat did she?" He asked and raph rub the back of his head

"What did she da?" He asked and looke at him

"She kiss my cheek an said my secret is safe with her" he said and raph was red

"Oh god! da is ya girl right dar! She likes ya dude" Casey said Raph push casey and scoff "she does not she's just my friend

"Ya sure ya will see soon!" He said and went inside his house

Raph walked to the man whole and open it he walked through the door to the lair and saw the clock 2:00

He took off his suit and put it in his room but he saw the dojo lights and walked to it, Rach was punching his bag hard and with 'er power

Kitsune woke up "hey raph you planing on breaking the bag" she asked sleepily

"Yea what's up bro?" Mikey asked the two turtles plus master splinter walked to see what is going on

"Whoa Rachel is punching it I thought raph was" leo said surprised

Rach grab a katana and did the 2012 movie of leo in the movie secret of the ooze "fearless vs karai huh got da ring in ta it" she swing the sword up

"Ok so new girl in town... Leo and raph gets in da fight and leo watches space Hero while his bros go get snake weed" she moved it to the middle

She change the weapons to her sais and went in raphs stance

"Turtle temper... Raph gets the temper on the building by yelling at someone plus he gets left in the kitchen talking ta 'Is turtle, spike master splinter comes and tells raph his story's of how mad he was with shredder

She twirl the sais and threw them up "splinter tells him like a river over stones" she flipped back words three times and caught them

She went and got the bow staff "patherizer... He's a goof ball but donnie tries his best to train him" she twirl the staff and stopped

"Donnie likes april...april seem to feel da same,but don't give up don, please keep trying she like ya I know..." She said and flipped the staff up and she jump and front flip land on the ground with a split and caught the staff on her head

meditating and relaxing will be part of training it helps listening to the enemy that is close or that is attacking ya" she front flip and land on her feet with the bow staff in her hands

"Strength...and anger helps with fighting it helps how the enemy is tougher then ya but Truly ya are stronger then them" she flipped the sai in the air and threw it at da wall

"Speed and music helps ya relax and listen ta da beats like Mikey hold splinters punch he was not thinking it was speed and he used music to not think" he took the nunchucks and spin them quick they showed pictures

"I'll aways be yer Brooklyn girl dad raven ill always be a hothead for ya and mom I promise ill keep these with me for any evil like shredder I love ya" the picture disappear and rach got to her knees and tears fell from her eyes

A picture showed up this time it was a picture of karai and her rach got up and threw her sai at the picture and it disappear "never will ill join da foot and dat shredhead ain't making meh

She made her hands to fists and stand infront of raphs punching bag he put her hand back a punch the punching bag hard and it got off the hook

"God I really did dat? Oh god hothead gonna kill meh! I better get donnie! No wait he's sleep duh hmmm oh ya" she ran ta her back pack and sew the bag again with shredhead face "haha I made shredders face! People ar gonna enjoy dis even raph!" She said and put it back on the hook

She bow down then smirked and walked everyone ran ta their room and slept

* * *

That's what i got soo far please choose my as yer favorite or follow them review please thanks!


End file.
